Ryou For A Day
by Animad345
Summary: Ichigo is fed up of working for her grumpy boss, Ryou Shirogane. When she wanders into his experiment room without permission, she finds a potion that allows you to live another person's life for a day... She uses it, but with what consequences?
1. Contrast

**I hope that you enjoy this! ^_^**

**This is supposed to be a dramedy- a.k.a, a Drama and Comedy.**

**:)**

*******

"Momomiya, stop complaining. You're seriously starting to annoy me..."

Ryou's voice grumbled through Cafe Mew Mew, angry and hard.

"Well, excuuuuse me, Ryou Shirogane, but Ialways work really hard at this Cafe, and are never appreciated..."

"That isn't true..."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It IS!"

"It ISN'T!"

"Cut it out, you two, you sound like a bad pantomime act," Keiichiro smiled.

Ichigo beamed back, and then focused back on Ryou.

"You wouldn't survive one day as me, Momomiya, trust me."

"WHAT? Being exquisitely grumpy and yelling all the time is so hard?"

Ryou looked slightly taken aback, and ever so slightly hurt. He didn't reply.

Ichigo stomped off, enraged, not seeing straight.

Her life was difficult, too!

Definitely worse then Ryou's!

She strolled into Ryou's experiment lab by accident.

All those chemicals... and posters... and equations...

Ichigo gently shut the door behind her, before hearing a little click.

She thought nothing of it.

She serached around the lab, feeling pretty excited- Ryou and Keiichiro never let her, or any other members of Tokyo Mew Mew, go inside of it.

A small piece of crumpled up paper on the side caught her attention.

'Maybe it's the secret recipe to Asaka-san's famous chocolate gateau!' Ichigo thought, giggling weakly.

She opened it. It was all in a foreign language, and she couldn't make any thing of it.

Then she noticed the vile of liquid next to it.

It looked just like pink lemonade, and she didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't help but pick it up and...

She placed it to her lips, about to drink it, before realising what she was doing.

She shook her head wildly. 'Don't be stupid!' she thought to herself sternly. 'It could be dangerous! What the hell were you thinking?'

She ran over to the door, about to prise it open, when...

'Click, click...' It was locked. She was locked in.

***

She rapped quickly on the door, before stopping herself.

She knew how much trouble she would be in if Ryou found out...

She sighed, and sat down at his desk, swinging around.

How hard could living his life be?

She wondered... and before she couldn stop herself, the pink lemonade was down her throat.

It tasted incredible, bittersweet, like apples and cinammon and spices and...

"MOMOMIYA!" Ryou's sharp voice called.

"Uh-oh..."

***

After getting a full half an hour leture on 'why-she-shouldn't-ever-venture-into-the-lab-because-it-was-dangerous,' Ichigo felt ready to faint.

Just as she stood up to leave, she glanced back at Ryou. He glared at her.

Suddenly some thing came over her. "Shirogane, come here," her voice was soft and angelic, but weairdly commanding.

Ryou hesitated. "What's up, Momomiya?"

"Please, Shirogane." He cautiously went towards her, looking at her suspitiously.

Then she kissed him. And a giant, blinding light secured itself around them.

Ichigo opened her eyes, and stared into Ryou's. His entire crumpled up and he fell over.

Something within him went inside Ichigo. She gasped, frightened, but excited.

She woke up a few minutes later, and shook herself.

The hunched over body of Ryou was still lying in the corner...

Only, now, it wasn't Ryou. It was Ichigo.

Ichigo almost screamed. She reached for her mirror, and looked into it.

The face of Ryou Shirogane stared right back at her.

Then she did scream.

***

**I hope to put some more comedy and romance in the chapters to come.**

**:) Hope that you liked it, please R&R!**


	2. Confusion

**Ok, here's the next installment!**

**Thanks for the positive reviews! ^_^**

*******

"Ryou!" yelled Keiichiro, in a panicked state, as he slammed into the room.

"I-I'm fine, Asaka-san," the deep, melodic voice of Ryou Shirogane came out perfectly from her mouth. Well, his mouth. It was all a bit confusing.

Then she realised what she had done. "I-I mean, Keiichiro..." it didn't feel right to be so intimate, but she was Ryou now.

Keiichiro smiled. "Are you sure that you're ok, Ryou? Why did you call out?"

"No reason..."

"Oh!" gasped Keiichiro. He stared at the crumpled heap that was Ichigo. "Oh, God- what happened?!"

Keiichiro rushed to the body of the mew mew's side.

"There's a pulse..." his voice trailed off, as Zakuro ran in.

"What's wrong, Fujiwara-san?" asked Keiichiro quickly.

"Shirogane-san, you have a phone call. Wait, Ichigo...?"

"Get Ichigo back home," said the Ichigo inside of Ryou. "I mean, get Momomiya back. I'll get the phone."

***

(2 HOURS LATER)

"This..."

"Ryou, are you ok...?" Keiichiro intervened.

"IS A DISASTER!!!!!!!"

Ichigo yelped. Being Ryou was a lot harder then she imagined.

She had cleaned dishes, mopped floors, talked to businesses about advertising with Cafe Mew Mew- and lost half of them- handled the phone calls, checked up on Ryou's latest experiments...

All in the last 10 minutes.

"Ryou, we have a problem," Keiichiro's face was sombre. "Come to the lab."

Go to the lab? The lab which had turned her into... well... into...

"Hey, Shirogane-san," a girl looking just like Ichigo walked into the Cafe. Hang on a second... it WAS Ichigo!

The real Ichigo's mouth dropped open. Oh, God... so there was a temporary version of her to cover it all up.

This was a total nightmare.

Suddenly, some thing really strange happened (well, after comparing it to switching bodies with your boss, it really wasn't that odd...).

A red beam sunk through the temporary Ichigo, who appeared not to notice a thing. "I was feeling a bit sick, but I'm better now..." Temporary Ichigo's chirrupy voice filled the Cafe. She yawned.

A violent emotion thundered through the real Ichigo. It was anger, anger that Momomiya was always late, that she didn't understand how he felt, that...

The real Ichigo realised quickly- she was recieving the thoughts that would have been running around Ryou's mind.

***

Ichigo was positively exhausted. Annoyed and bemused, she was at an all time low.

She softly padded over to the kitchens and looked into the window.

There were Zakuro and Keiichiro.

She couldn't hear them, but suddenly they hugged, holding the soft embrace.

Ichigo blushed, happy for them, now understanding why Zakuro had been working late the past week.

So there were good points to being Ryou!

Keiichiro came out. "Sorry about that, was just talking with Fujiwara..."

"It's ok, Keiichiro. I know."

Keiichiro's face flushed bright crimson, and he looked down at his shoes.

"It's ME, Keiichiro, why are you so embarassed?! I'm pleased for you!"

Keiichiro smiled fully. "Ah, I'm sorry Ryou... it's just... you seem so different today..."

Ichigo smiled, making Ryou's face light up.

"Maybe I'm just having a weird day."

"OH! The lab!" Keiichiro quickly remembered.

They both strolled over to the experiment room, Keiichiro worried like hell and Ichigo wondering what to expect.

Keiichiro opened up the screen and showed it to 'Ryou.'

"Oh my God..."

***

**This chapter has been EXTREMELY CONFUSING I know. Obviously, because Ichigo has become Ryou, it's hard to portray her. But I hope that it was a well written chapter. ^_^**

**I tried to get a good balance between humour, suspense and romance...**

**Did I succeed? Please review!!! No flames, but constructive critisism is always good :) x**


	3. Comparison

**Right, onto the next chapter!**

**ENJOY! **

**Oh, by the way...**

**Tori= Bird**

**So, like Kishu used to call Ichigo 'kitten' (Koneko-chan) he now calls Mint 'bird.' **

**This may have some slightly 'suggestive' sentences in it, which some may find a little offensive, but nothing detailed or particularly disgusting, so it should be fine.**

*******

"Kishu..." Mint's voice was small and soft, delicate and beautiful, just like her.

"Minto!" called Kishu, and fell out of the tree he was waiting in.

Mint giggled. "Be careful, there!"

Mint had a secret. A BIG secret. Whenever she left the cafe, she left her posh, needy and snobby ways behind her.

She became a completely different person.

And all because of Kisshu

She remembered the old days when she despised him, when Kishu had an enormous crush on Ichigo.

Before Kishu got his heart broken.

And Mint had also got her heart broken when she realised that Zakuro loved Keiichiro- and it wasn't unrequited.

When that happened, she was distraught and couldn't tell anybody.

She had been subjected to harsh predjudice before, and didn't want to tell the other members of Tokyo Mew Mew in case they started treating her differently.

But Kishu definitely wasn't like that. She remembered only too well.

_Minto padded through the streets, her tears icy, the water across the pathways fresh and matted._

_It was raining heavily. "How is my little Tori-chan?" a voice surprised her, and she dropped her back, stunned._

_"K-k-k..."_

_"That's right, Tori-kun."_

_"Leave me alone...."_

_"What's the matter?"_

She had poured out all her worries to him, and since then they had been inseperable.

Kishu smiled at her, and kissed her fimly on the lips.

"Don't, Kishu," warned Mint.

"Why not?" he kissed her again.

She pushed him away, almost begging. "What would we do if some one saw us?"

Kishu grinned toothily. "You didn't seem so shy last night in my room..."

"KISHU!"

Kishu laughed. He loved teasing Mint. He hadn't actually 'done' any thing to her in 'his room,' except for helping her with some math homework.

Kishu loved the way she'd laugh and smile at her, how she'd shyly untie her hair and untuck her shirt and become comfortable as she left the cafe.

He didn't want to pressurize her to do any thing. He just wanted to be with her, forever.

He yearned for every afternoon, when he could hold his precious Tori-chan.

But there was one problem...

Pai was becoming suspicious.

'But who cares any way?' thought Kishu. 'Pai doesn't, he's too busy yearning for the porpoise girl...'

***

Kishu was right.

Pai, gently lazed across the grass, was inside the school's garden.

Lettuce's school's garden.

Every day, he'd get the slightest glimpse of her, and every day he'd fall a little more in love.

He heard the bell ring, symbolising the end of the school day, and smiled calmly and warmly, a smile which nobody who knew Pai would have recognised- least of all Kishu or Taruto.

He hitched himself up against the gate, and transformed into school uniform, so as not to get noticed.

But even so, he always did.

The girls filed out first, all in little giggly groups.

"Oh, it's that really cute guy!"

"Should I ask him out?"

"Bad idea!"

Then came the show-off jocks.

"Beat you in the 800 metres!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

Then, his personal favourite, a mixed group of kind and smart kids. He wondered why Lettuce didn't hang around with them.

Then he spotted the problem.

Lettuce filed out, but she wasn't alone.

A handsome boy was standing next to her, smiling, chatting, genuinely enjoying her company...

Pai fell for Lettuce once again. But this time, he did it literally.

Slipping on the gate he fell right in front of her.

"Owch..." he mumbled, seeing Lettuce's stunned face.

"Pai-kun??!!!"

"A-ah.... Ow..." he said softly.

"Pai, what on earth are you doing here?!" Lettuce whispered hastily, slightly angrily.

"Well, technically, I'm not on earth anymore, I live back at home n-"

"DON'T GET TECHNICAL WITH ME!!!"

"You know you love it really." Pai delivered this line quickly- it was some thing he'd heard the jocks say once.

Lettuce blushed, knowing that it was the witty and sarcastic side of Pai which drew her to him.

"Help me up?" he asked politely.

Lettuce firmly took his arm and pulled him up against the fence, smiling fondly, but she was shaking.

"You shouldn't be here," she said sternly. "You can't be here..."

But before she knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her and whisked her away.

*******

**This was like a bonus chapter, with nothing about Ryou and Ichigo.**

**No worries, they'll be back the next chapter!**

**Please R & R! :D **

**Oh, just a little note...**

**I just noticed that the grammar and spelling in the first chapter was horrendous, and I am sorry for that. **

**The thing is, I type very quickly, so occasionally make several typhos. **

**I'll check my work more from now on xxx**


	4. Compassion

**Happy days!!!**

**I finally have time to update my stories :D**

**I hope that you enjoy this LAST chapter :)**

*******

Ichigo felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck.

Fuzzy pins and needles were working their way over her body.

Then suddenly, she wasn't Ryou anymore... she was back to normal!

She clamped her hand to her mouth, gasping, jumping for joy.

But that didn't last for long.

Ryou appeared, scowling and clearly in the know about every thing that had happened.

"Momomiya, we need to talk."

***

Ryou's face was sombre, and it made Ichigo feel really bad. She had never meant to hurt him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry's not good enough."

"I-I didn't mean too..."

"Are you a total baka?! You didn't mean to forget to do the dishes for the THIRD TIME THIS WEEK?!"

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "Ummm... Well..."

She fought back the urge to giggle. Knocked out, and asleep within Ichigo's body, he had no idea what had happened. He had literally missed the whole day.

Ryou huffed. "I'm leaving."

"Wait... Ryou..."

He turned around, still frowning.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong about what I said earlier. You clearly have a lot on your plate and I feel stupid for what I..."

Ryou leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

She was immediately tranformed into a little Ichi-cat again.

"Grrrrr, I take that back!" she mewed, squealing.

He smiled softly and walked away- right into his 'Secret Lab.'

"Uh-oh..." though Ichigo to herself "Just when I thought I had got away with..." She used her agile cat form to sneak out the window, to the incredibly loud yell of, "MOMOMIYA?!"

***

Lettuce and Mint arrived back at Cafe Mew Mew, both enchanging secret smiles, with Pudding not far behind them.

They all heard the grumpy shout from their boss, and laughed.

"At least every thing's back to normal again..."

***

**Urm, short ending I know, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please R & R, and check out my stories for more TMM madness!!**


End file.
